<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember by XxCeleRodrixX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403271">Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCeleRodrixX/pseuds/XxCeleRodrixX'>XxCeleRodrixX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCeleRodrixX/pseuds/XxCeleRodrixX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El emperador Belos toma el control mental de Amity Blight, por lo que Luz Noceda trata de recuperarla a toda costa.</p><p>(Los primeros tres capítulos serán cortos)</p><p>⚠️ Actualizaciones lentas ⚠️</p><p>(Diseños Beta de los personajes)</p><p>(Próximamente sacaré la versión en inglés)</p><p>___________</p><p>Aaaaaaaaah este fanfic esta basado en un mini cómic que comencé a hacer el día de hoy OwO si gustan leer el cómic cuando lo finalice lo subiré a mi cuenta de instagram: @kipowick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es un prólogo chiquito... Pero es bueno... Supongo y espero  XDDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Humano... Que bueno que al fin llegas..." Exclamo Belos desde su trono viendo fijamente a Luz.</p><p>Luz quien sostenía fuertemente su bate resistiendo el impulso de lanzarse contra Belos lo mira con una expresión facial que transmitía su irá y discordia "Devuélveme a Amity ahora mismo".</p><p>"Pero ella esta bien en este lugar, al fin encontró su verdadero propósito... Servir a mi imperio" en un chasquido de dedos una especie de zarcillos salen de suelo y sujetan a luz de los hombros obligandola a caer al suelo.</p><p>Luz apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras sacaba un glifo para deshacerse de los zarcillos, una vez suelta vuelve a tomar una postura defensiva "Este no es su propósito, ¡Solo la quieres convertir en un peón más en tu ejército sin sentido!".</p><p>Belos se la quedó viendo fijamente para posteriormente comenzar a reír a carcajadas que rezonaban por la sala del trono "Ven aquí niña" hizo un pequeño movimiento de brazo para llamar a aquella persona.</p><p>Lentamente Amity se pone a lado de Belos mientras mira fijamente a Luz "Hola, Luz" al decir el nombre de su amada dio una amplia sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda a Luz.</p><p>"A-amity, está bien, ya vine por ti, todo estará bien, te lo prometo" unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar al rededor de las mejillas de Luz al ver a su amada en ese estado, ya no tenía sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, fueron opacados por un azul brillante.</p><p>"Oh Luz, desde que estoy aquí todo está bien, Belos me enseñó el lado correcto, ya no quiero estar junto a ti, un sucio criminal que hace 5 años evitó que se hiciera la justicia".</p><p>Luz estaba sin palabras, Amity, no, SU Amity aparentemente ahora la odiaba. Un leve sollozo se escapó de sus labios mientras más lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Belos "Veo que no te lo tomaste muy bien humano, que te parece si hablan las cosas entre ustedes" Vemos se levantó lentamente para acercarse a Luz, la tomo del mentón obligandola a verlo a sus ojos vacíos "Bien, has lo que quieras con ella Amity" fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse entre las sombras.</p><p>Luz se puso de pie y se quedó viendo fijamente a Amity "Amor, se que no quieres hacer esto" Amity no respondió, simplemente hizo un pequeño círculo en el aire para lanzar una bola de fuego que rozo a Luz. Al ver cómo Luz se quedó paralizada por el momento decidió hablar "Haré lo que sea necesario para acabar con un sucio criminal... Y no me vuelvas llamas Amor, yo jamás andaría con alguien como tú" no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Luz ya que cargo contra ella en un golpe certero en el estómago haciendola caer de nuevo.</p><p>Luz no paraba de sollozar, había perdido a su Amity "Lo siento..." Susurró mientras lanzo n glifo de hielo a los pies de amity aprisionandola por un momento.</p><p>"Lamentarás haber hecho eso Noceda" exclamo Amity mientas derretía rápidamente el hielo a su alrededor "y me aseguraré que no lo vuelvas a hacer"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esto es un pequeño prólogo OwO, esta vendría siendo el prólogo del fanfic, se que dije que esté se basaba lo un mini cómic que estoy haciendo, bueno, pues está parte decidí no incluirla en el mini cómic, so es única del fanfic XDDD. Vaya me explico de la mega mierda pero weno, en el siguiente capítulo ahora si pondré más de lo que pasará en la primera... Página (?) No sé si así llamarle, o bueno, primera parte del mini cómic que estoy haciendo, ese mini cómic lo podrán leer próximamente debido a que aún no lo termino XD, osea ya tengo los dibujos y esas weas pero me falta darle color. </p><p> </p><p>El mini cómic lo subiré a mi instagram: @Kipowick por si desean leerlo cuando lo suba OwO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Antes de todo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt; Flashback &lt;</p><p>( En el Castillo del emperador )</p><p>"¡KIKIMORA!" Exclamo el emperador Belos desde si trono.</p><p>Hoy era el día para ejecutar su plan.</p><p>"¿Si mi señor?" Exclamo Kikomora llegando a la sana el trono arrodillandose frente a su emperador.</p><p>"Necesito que convoques a todo nuestro escuadrón élite y capturen a esa chica blight, recuerda que es una piesa fundamental si queremos que esa chica humana venga hasta nosotros" dijo el emperador Belos observado fijamente a Kikomora.</p><p>"Pero señor, ¿No será mejor conseguir únicamente a la humana embed de la señorita blight?" Kikomora se quedó observando con algo de duda hacia su emperador.</p><p>"Recuerda que lo que queremos hace res que está humana sufra un poco y que nos entregue la llave del portal" El emperador Belos de levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaba el portal "Únicamente me entrego el portal creando u pequeño contratiempo destruyendolo, pero, aún a armado no podemos abrirlo, nos hace falta la llave para que esté funcione" el emperador Belos se volvió hacia Kikomora.</p><p>"Esta bien señor, en unos instantes le hablaré a nuestro escuadrón élite" Kikomora se dio la vuelta para salir lo más rápido se la sala del trono para ir a buscar el escuadrón élite.</p>
<hr/><p>(Con Amity y Luz)</p><p>Un día normal para ellas en la calle de Bonesborough Amity y Luz se encontraban en una pequeña cita, la cual fue idea de Luz.</p><p>"Amor, ¿se te apetece un helado?" Dijo la morena al notar un poco perdida en sus pensamientos a su novia la cual instantáneamente se sobre salto al escuchar a si novia hablar.</p><p>"Por supuesto" Respondió rápidamente plasmando una sonrisa que hizo que a Luz se le derritiera el corazón al verla, pero no podía evitar notar esa pequeña sensación que algo le pasaba a Amity.</p><p>"Amor, ¿te encuentras bien?, Te veo un poco pensativa" Rápidamente Amity volvió a poner una expresión seria que espanto un poco a Luz.</p><p>"No lo sé, tengo la sensación que algo anda mal... Que alguien nos observa..." Esas últimas palabras que dijo fueron suficientes para alarmar un poco a la morena y ponerse alerta a sus alrededores.</p><p>"Uhm, en ese caso hay que estar preparadas, pero por ahora vamos por ese helado" Luz al decir lo último plasmó una sonrisa que tanto amaba Amity.</p><p>Ambas fueron a comprar su helado, pasaron las horas platicando hasta que se hizo de noche. Cuando cayó la noche decidieron ir al árbol que crearon cuando derrotaron al grom, observaron pacíficamente las estrellas.</p><p>Hasta que...</p><p>Una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia Luz que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.</p><p>"¡LUZ!" Amity intento rápidamente acudir a ayudar a su novia que aún estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras le salía humo y su vestimenta apenas tenía unos rasgos de quemadura.</p><p>Cuando ya casi llegaba a Luz más soldados llegaron a ella comenzando a atacar.</p><p>Luz antes de que su novia llegará a ella logro ver cómo unos soldados la comenzaron a atacar, rápidamente trato de incorporarse, pero vaya... Ese ataque su la tomo desprevenida... Le dolía todo, pero a pesar de dolor rápidamente atacó a los soldados que estaban atacando a su novia.</p><p>Cuando un soldado caía llevaban dos más, Luz y Amity les estaban dando una buena pelea... Pero todo se acabó hasta que unos guardias le llegaron los la espalda a Luz y la sujetaron fuertemente por el cuello y el todo con un hechizo de plantas.</p><p>"Rindete o ella muere" Dijo rápidamente un guardia mientras comenzaba a apretar el agarré con las plantas en el cuello de Luz.</p><p>Amity vio a luz que cada vez se quedaba sin fuerzas "No... No me daré por vencida, ¡Pero si deja a mi novia en paz!" Rápidamente cargo contra el guardia... Grave error...</p><p>Cuando cargo contra el guardia ya había soltado a luz que apenas estaba consciente, no le dieron tiempo a amity cuando los demás guardias cargaron hacia ella dejándola inconsciente.</p><p>Luz al ver esto en plena consciencia solo intento ponerse de pie nueva mente en un intento fallido hasta que un guardia se acercó a ella "Mira que patética, a pesar que tú fuiste el asqueroso humano que se atrevió a desafiar al emperador" de un momento le la si una patada en la cara a Luz haciéndola rodar un poco "Quien lo diría, que ahora estás queriendo luchar por tu amada y estás tumbada en el suelo" continuo con las patadas y pisotones mientras los otros guardias se llevaban a su novia "Que pasaría si..." Sin precio aviso agarro el brazo izquierdo de Luz y lo empezó a torcer a grados que no eran posibles hasta que escucho un crujido y un grito desgarrador... Le había fracturado el brazo...</p><p>Cuando le fracturó el brazo el guardia se retiró con sus compañeros, Luz se quedó observando la dirección en donde se habían llevado a su novia.</p><p>Las quemaduras y los golpes que recibió que estaba sangrando por la nariz y probablemente una que otra costilla rota, y el brazo roto dolían demasiado para Luz. Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras decía que nombre de si amada antes de caer inconsciente.</p><p>"A- Amity..."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay... He vuelto XDDDD pido perdón por tardar en actualizar U,n,U y creo que así será...<br/>Las clases en línea consumen mucho de mi tiempo así que pido perdón.</p><p>Antes pensaba que la preparatoria en línea iba a ser fácil pero todo fue una Mentira :'v, así que no me imagino como deben de estar los de universidad xd.</p><p>En fin, mejor dejo de contar mi vida y pues los veo en el próximo capítulo UwU.</p><p>Siganme en Instagram :D, me encuentran como @kipowick.<br/>Ahí público algunos dibujos que hago UwU<br/>Y si... Aún no subo el mini cómic que estaba haciendo sobre está historia XDDDD.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>